Mega Man Star Force 4: Unknown Portals
by Maxwell the Murderer
Summary: Is partenered with jess0412, and is my first fanfic. please, no flames!Chapter 2 is up, and please review!
1. R & L's intro

I am a new author, and I do not own Geo Stelar, Layla Woods, Omega-Xis, or any characters except for Robert and Sigma. I took the name, not the character. This is partnered with jess0412.

----------------------------------------------------------

My name is Robert Carter, and I live in Garden Wake. I woke up, to my momyelling for me to wake up. I try completely waking up, but I still am tired. Isplash some cold water on my face, and get ready for a routine morning. I getdressed, get breakfast, and get a shower. So far, I have been picked on everysingle day of school. I walk up to school. My mortal enemy, Trevor, trips mewhile waiting to get in. So far, I haven't had the courage to ask anyone out,and I have someone I'd like to. So far, all I know is her name is Layla Woods.I meet my friend, Alex, while walking up to school. We start talking, aboutregular video games, which game we wanna get next, that kinda stuff. Finally,I make up my mind. I decide to ask her lunch. The morning goes by quickly, andI start to walk up to her. However, Trevor happens to have a crush on her to.I walk up to her table, and see someone leave. I wonder if I should try, butstart to chicken out. I decided to see if she's going to join the play. I walkto the sign-up sheet, and sign up. I hear the bell ring, and walk to class. Mynext class is history, and I have the one teacher with a voice that makes mefall asleep. Just my luck.

*********

I am Layla Woods. I woke up this morning to the gruff voice of my AM-ianpartner, Omega-Xis.I sometimes get annoyed at him for waking me up. After all, every girl needsbeauty isn't one of those 's a play coming up, and I was wanting to sign up for it the day signupscame out.I rushed out of bed, took a quick shower, and put on some clothes , when I get to school, my former crush Derek is still talking aboutMegaGirl, my alter that I'd tell him that. He cheated on a girl who soon became my 's another guy named Trevor tried asking me to eat with him at lunch, but Ipolitely refused. Petra had invited me to sit with her and her the way to the cafeteria, I wrote my name on the list of potential chatted about some things, and I'm glad to say that Petra's friends soonwarmed up to me at least a little had to leave halfway through, something about clarinet practice.I noticed one of the boys across the room. I think his name was Robert?The bell rang before the girls could finish talking, and I'm glad aboutthat.I walk to my class, but not before looking at the signups again.A new name is on the list: Robert Carter.

**********

I went home, and asked my mom if I could maybe go for a walk. I walkedout after I heard her answer, and decided to go to the park. I finallly gotthere, and began to find my secret place. I climbed up, and made sure that thebushes were blocking the entrance. I started to sing, and noticed was quiet. Very, almost too quiet. I went out to investigate, and saw someweird looking glasses lying on the ground. I picked them up, and put them on.I was shocked at what I saw. There was a huge EM body, coming stright at me! Isaw my friend Alex there, looking up in wonder. I tackled him, and the EMbodies hit us both! I saw a completely white space, and totally freaked out."Shut up and fuse already!""Who the crap are you?!""I am Sigma. Together, we can defeat MegaGirl, and destroy Layla Woods!

********************

I was welcomed to a large mess in the living room, and Aquarius flippingthrough some a few questions, I learned that he'd been trying to find out more abouthumans."We'll take a walk for a while," I said, "Tell my parents that we'll be backat midnight.""All right," Aquarius said, "but...I sense something. Go as MegaGirl for yourwalk."I tried to change his mind, but Aquarius would have none of it."Fine, fine," I said, and we went outside to the nearest wavehole."EM wave change! Layla Woods, On! The! Air!"I became physical and began my -Xis and I chatted along the way, and it wasn't long before we were atthe park."Layla!" Omega-Xis hissed, "There's an EM being here!"I didn't say a word, but looking back, I guess I couldn't.A bright white light shot down from the sky to a nearby place.I began running towards the place, a move that was completely in my league.

****************

I yelled as the light disappeared, and saw someone in red armor, with ared visor covering his face. He looked like Alex, and heard the same voice heheard in the white ball. "We must destroy MegaGirl!" I tried to stop himself, and spotted Laylawalking. I tried to yell for her to run, but I couldn't control himself. Hescreamed, and charged. He suddenly stopped when Layla disappeared. 'Go Layla!'I thought to himself.*************

I looked over at the sound of the scream."What was that?" I asked."Dunno, don't care," Omega-Xis said, "but I'm sure it's nothing.""Last time you said that, we were attacked," I countered, walking towardsthe scream sounded and I saw an EM wave human charging towards me.


	2. Geo's intro

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The next part will take part during the comet incident, with something really weird stuff happening! Time for the next chapter!

****************

I dodged another blow, and shouted out, "Megabuster!" I fired right at the monster, and suddenly got hit. I was knocked down, and couldn't get up. That thing was going to destroy the Earth! I had to stop it, but I couldn't get up.

"Good-bye, everyone." However, at that moment, images of my friends like Sonia and Pat were there! I had to do this! If not for me, for everyone living there, and my dad! I got up, and charger up one last megabuster shot! I quickly fired it, and saw the monster explode! Yes! I had won! Right at that moment though, I blacked out.

"Son, you think you're done, but there is another world that has chosen you as it's savior! Use this Battle Card!" The voice disappeared as a battle card appeared. It was a Dimension Portal card. I figured I might as well use it!

" Dimension Portal, activate!" I threw up the card, and Omega-Xis ate it.

"You sure about this kid? It's not like anything will happen to us if we don't." I said one last thing before going in.

"We'll always wonder if we did the right thing, and I have a feeling that we'll make some friends there." I jumped in, and felt really weird. I floated around, and just was turning around and around. I almost got sick, and threw up. When I finally got done, I landed in some completely different place. I looked around, and saw what looked like Echo Ridge.

"Ya think we're still in Echo Ridge?"

"Not according to that sign. See, it says Garden Wake. I looked over at the sign.

"Yeah, you're right. We should pulse out at and see if we can meet anyone." I pulsed out, and talked to anyone. I saw some one get nearly tackled by a huge EM-Wave Being. Wait, that couldn't have been who I think it was! I looked down at the arms. It was Omega-Xis! I shouted out, "Omega-Xis! Aren't I the only one you can fuse with?!" He then noticed me.

"What the heck?! Geo! A little help here?!?!" I then proceeded to shoot the mega buster at the huge beast. We both shot at the monster, after I fused. I went over to the person with Omega-Xis on her arm.

"Who are you?" We both said at the same time. I watched the person get up, then fall right back down again. He immediately de-fused. He was covered with bruises, and definitely some cuts. I walked to where I the boy, and picked him up, or rather dragged him over. Then, the girl also walked over here. I saw the boy get up, and started to walk over to the red/orange knight.

"Come on, please de-fuse Alex!" There was a pleading note to his voice, and the red knight, or Alex, shook his head.

"Come on! We need to get someplace else before those two call the cops, or Layla tries to kill up!"

"Alright, fine. Wanna come over and play video games, like maybe Super Smash Crash?"

"Sure, just de-fuse!" The orange knight suddenly de-fused, and was replaced with a boy wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and this weird necklace. It looked like mine, but it had a different symbol. It was Mu's symbol!

--------------------------------------------

Ok, everyone's met! Let's see if anyone guesses what the evil is! Next update might not come til I get more reviews!


End file.
